Friend or Foe?
by Depressed Wiccan
Summary: Someone comes to the Teen Titans claiming she can help them, but can she befriend them or just become their foe? COMPLETED.
1. Lucy

**A/N**: Hey, this is just another Teen Titan fan fiction I wanted to write, but I'm still going to finish my other ones.

**Disclaimer**: I only own this plot and any made up characters in this story.

The rain fell down that night like sheets of ice, all the Teen Titans didn't have an evil to fight so they were all doing their own thing. Raven was cooped up in her room, reading a good book as usual. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their video games, like always. Robin was doing something, no one knows what, in his room. Starfire was in the kitchen, mixing foods together to make disgusting and unusual mixes.

"Come on, Cy!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Get in the game, man."

"Beast Boy, I'm going to win!" Cyborg protested. "Just give me a little while."

"Ha, you wish, Cyborg!" Beast Boy laughed.

Meanwhile, outside in the rain storm, there was a girl wondering around going to the Teen Titan Tower. She had short red hair, up to her shoulders, and was wearing dark blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. She had a red backpack on filled with her stuff.

Back with the Teen Titans, Robin and Starfire joined Beast Boy and Cyborg in the living room. The rain was still falling like ice, and it didn't seem to be getting any better. Raven soon came into the living room, book in hand.

Then they heard the doorbell. Beast Boy went to go get it and when he answered it it was a girl with short red hair. He had never seen her before.

"Um, do you mind if I come inside?" The girl asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Beast Boy replied, slightly embarrased and blushing.

"Thanks." replied the girl, coming inside. "My name is Lucy."

"Hi Lucy." Beast Boy greeted. "I'm Beast Boy."

"Yes, I know." Lucy said. "I know all about you guys."

"Follow me to the living room." Beast Boy replied.

Beast Boy walked to the living room, with Lucy following behind. When she got inside everyone looked at her. Cyborg put the game on pause and Raven put a bookmark in her book.

"Everyone," Beast Boy introduced. "This is Lucy."

"Hello, New Friend!" Starfire greeted. "I am called Starfire and this is Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and you already know Beast Boy. Welcome!"

"Hi." Lucy smiled.

"So, Lucy," Robin said. "What are you doing here? Do you need something?"

"Yes, actually, I wanted to help you guys fight evil and stuff." Lucy explained. "You see, I have powers too. I can move objects with my mind, put thoughts into people's minds, and sometimes even read minds myself. It took me a while to learn how to control my powers and I admit, sometimes they can be a bit rough sometimes, but I think I can help."

All the Teen Titans thought for a second. You could tell Starfire and Beast Boy liked her, because of their expressions and Cyborg looked okay with the idea. Robin, well, he looked fine with the idea and Raven looked like she didn't seem to mind it.

"Okay, I guess you can help." Robin replied. "If it's okay with everybody else?" Everyone else nodded, meaning they approve of the idea. "Okay, you can stay, Lucy. Uh, Starfire, why don't you go get Lucy a room so she can dry off from that storm."

"It will be my pleasure, Robin." Starfire replied. "Please follow me, Lucy."

Starfire and Lucy walked upstairs. Starfire peered into one empty bedroom and she asked Lucy if it was okay. Lucy said it was fine.

"Do you need anything?" Starfire asked. "I would be happy to help you if you need something."

"No, Starfire." Lucy answered. "I'm fine. Really. I'm just going to dry off and get into some dry clothes."

Starfire walked back downstairs, to leave Lucy alone to get into dry clothes.

Lucy changed into a Baby Blue Pajama Top and Matching Blue Pants. She quickly dyed her hair and then put all her things in one place telekinettically. Then she walked downstairs to see what everyone was up to and was surprised to find no one downstairs and everyone must have been in their bedroom. Lucy went back up to her bedroom and looked out the window.

It stopped raining, but everything outside was soaked. Lucy was glad she made it to the Teen Titan Tower so that she wouldn't have gotten anymore wet then she already was.

"Lucy, can I come in?" asked someone.

Lucy looked at the doorway to find a childhood friend of hers, Bianca. Authough, Bianca wasn't really here. Lucy was having a flashback. And in this flashback, Lucy was in her childhood bedroom with her red hair longer and in two braids.

"Bianca?" Childhood Lucy asked.

"Yes, Lucy." Bianca replied. "Can I spend the night tonight? My mom already said yes."

"Maybe, Bianca. I don't know." Childhood Lucy replied. "I would have to ask my mom."

"Lucy? Are you okay?" asked Bianca.

Only it wasn't Bianca. Lucy, the present time Lucy, got out of her flashback and heard Raven behind her.

"I was just going downstairs and saw you standing there like you were seeing something. Are you alright?" Raven asked, myseriously and curiously.

"I'm fine, Raven. Really, I am." Lucy assured.

Raven walked downstairs then and Lucy walked over and shut the door. She laid down in her bed and turned off the light with her mind and kept thinking about that flashback.

A/N: I hope you guys like it. I'll write Chapter Two as soon as possible. Okay, that's all for Chapter One.

4


	2. Flashbacks

**A/N**: Hey, I decided to start Chapter 2 now. I hope you guys all liked Chapter 1.

**Disclaimer**: I own this plot and Lucy. Nothing else.

While Lucy was fast asleep she had a flashback, or a dream, of her and Bianca at age ten, just like the last one almost.

Bianca and Lucy were both on their favorite swings talking, not swinging. Lucy's longer hair was still in its two braids and Bianca's dark hair was in one braid.

"Lucy, will we be friends forever?" Bianca asked.

"Of course we will, Bianca." Lucy said, happily.

Lucy then heard something, in her mind, and it was Bianca's voice. She heard this, "Why can't I tell her?". She knew it was Bianca because she knew her voice well, and the fact that Lucy was mentally talking to her.

"Luce?" Bianca asked. "Are you okay? Luce? Lucy!"

The Lucy in present time, was shaking in her sleep, like she was having a nightmare. Back in the flashback or dream, Bianca was trying to get Lucy's attention.

"Lucy!" Bianca exclaimed. "Lucy, stop it, you're really scaring me. Lucy, please. Stop it!"

Childhood Lucy shook her hair to get out of that trance-like stage.

"I'm sorry, Bianca." Lucy replied.

"Good, you're okay. You really scared me!" Bianca cried, giving her a friendly hug.

Childhood Lucy was getting scared as well, wondering what Bianca thought by "Why can't she tell her".

"Luce, are you sure you're alright?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy assured. "Really, Bianca. You don't have to worry about me. Honest." She lied.

Then the present Lucy's eyes blinked open and she jumped up in bed, like she was having a nightmare, but it wasn't. It was either a flashback, or just a really weird dream.

Lucy got out of bed and changed out of her pajamas and into black pants and a black shirt. She walked out of her bedroom and downstairs to find, Raven reading a book and Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games. Starfire was sitting there watching Beast Boy and Cyborg. Robin was just thinking about something.

"Hello Lucy. Did you sleep well?" asked Starfire.

"I slept fine." Lucy replied.

"Come on, Cy!" Beast Boy said. "Punch me harder, don't be a wimp!"

"I'm not being a wimp, you are Little Green Dude!" Cyborg replied.

Lucy shut her eyes for a second and then opened them again. She was having a flashback.

Bianca and Lucy, in this flashback, were now 14 years old exactly 3 years from what Lucy would be now because now she is 17 years old. Anyway, Bianca was on a long tree branch above the Pacific Ocean holding a dagger. Lucy was trying to stand still on the branch, but you can tell she was terrified.

"Bianca, please. Don't do this!" Lucy cried.

"I have to, Lucy!" Bianca yelled. "If I don't, I'll be showing the whole world my dark side! If I kill myself now, I won't hurt no one!"

"Bianca, don't. You're my friend and I don't want you to kill yourself." Lucy said.

"Lucy, I have to." Bianca assured. "I can't show the world my dark side and kill people! I just can't!"

"I thought we were friends forever, Bianca." Lucy reminded. "What, do you want me to find some new girl to hang out with and be friends forever with?"

"Lucy, don't make this harder then it has to." Bianca replied. "Please."

Bianca threw the dagger in the ocean and thought of stuff, that she didn't know Lucy could hear.

_I wish I didn't have to do this._ Thought Bianca. _I'll miss Lucy so much. She was the best friend I could ever have. But I have to kill myself or I'll kill others. I have to do this._

Lucy wished she didn't have to hear that. She sighed and thought, _Why did Bianca have to be the one chosen to kill?_

"Goodbye, Luce. Don't tell anyone what happened. Please." Bianca said.

Then, before Lucy could say anything, Bianca jumped in the ocean and that's why Lucy is having these flashbacks. Because she saw her friend die when she was only 14, and didn't tell anyone.

Back in the present time, all the Teen Titans were staring at her, not knowing what was wrong with her.

"Lucy?" asked Raven. "Earth to Lucy. Are you okay?"

Lucy blinked and went back to the real world.

"I'm fine, guys. Really." Lucy replied. "Be right back."

Lucy walked upstairs to her bedroom. Raven followed her.

"Lucy, are you really okay?" asked Raven. "I don't think you are."

"Raven," Lucy replied. "I was having a flashback. It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Raven asked. "No, it's not. Something bad is making you have these flashbacks. I know it. Now what is it?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone first and then I can tell you." Lucy said.

"I promise." Raven replied.

"My old best friend, Bianca, was chosen that as soon as she turned fifteen she would have to kill people and turn into her dark side." Lucy explained. "So one week before her birthday she ran to this branch right above the Pacific Ocean and threw a dagger in it first. I tried to get her to stop, but it didn't work. I read her mind and Bianca was thinking that she didn't want to do this and wished she could stay. So then she jumped in and killed herself and I couldn't do anything because I promised not to tell anyone. Okay, do you get it now?"

"I get it." Raven replied.

Lucy looked out of the window and replied, "I kept that inside of me for three years and now I finally told someone."

"I'm going to my room now." Raven replied, as she walked to her bedroom to finish reading her book.

Lucy looked at the window and kept picturing the same thing. Bianca jumping into the Pacific Ocean and that look of terror on Lucy's face.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I think it's pretty good.


	3. Suffering the Pain

**Author's Note: Hi! Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you guys like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot to this story and anything else you guys don't recognize. **

Lucy's flashbacks were getting longer, and more sad for her to see. She wished they would just stop, but so far they have just been coming more often. She sat on a chair, next to window and quietly, without speaking a word not even to herself, stared out the window. A flashback came upon her then.

Lucy and Bianca were taking a walk in the woods. It was a windy day and Bianca and Lucy were both wearing hoodys to keep from getting too cold from the wind and were talking as they walked.

"Lucy!" Bianca cried. Lucy looked over at Bianca, and gasped. Bianca was on her knees, whimpering and crying, as she started to bleed, and Lucy did not know why.

"Bianca!" Lucy cried, as she got down on her knees.

Bianca kept crying, and screaming. "Lucy! Help me!" Then that's all Lucy kept hearing, and hearing and then the present Lucy's eyes jerked open.

"Lucy?" someone asked. "Are you okay?" Lucy looked over and saw Raven.

"I'm fine." Lucy replied. "Just another flashback."

Raven nodded and continued to walk down the hall. Lucy shut her bedroom door and sat on her chair again starting to rub her head. She wasn't fine. The flashbacks hurt her like hell and she couldn't stand to see them anymore, they were just to painful.

"Lucy." Cried a familary voice. Bianca again.

"Bianca?" Lucy asked. It was Childhood Lucy again.

"Yes, Lucy. I have something to ask you." Bianca said.

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

"Kill me. Please." Bianca replied.

Lucy blinked her eyes and got out of the flashback, remembering that day. It was so hard to forget. No one knew it, but she was willing to kill Bianca since she asked for it, but knew she couldn't because they had been best friends for years, since they were infants in fact.

Lucy shut her eyes, again, still seeing the flashback and saw the dagger that Bianca wanted her to be killed with.

"The dagger," whispered Lucy to herself. "Sharp and painful. She wanted it in her gut."

"Who did?" said a voice.

Lucy looked up and saw Beast Boy in her doorway.

"None of your business." Lucy glared. "Please, leave, Beast Boy."

"Okie dokey, Luce." Beast Boy replied cheerfully, leaving her bedroom. Lucy shut the door telepathically and contined to stare out the window thinking.

**Author's Note: Sorry this was so short. Well, please review! **


	4. Confessions

Author's Note: Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been busy. I typed a lot for Fiction Press, I have three stories on there. If anyone feels like checking them out, my username is DarkAngel2009. Okay, please review after you read this chapter and I will try and write more as soon as I can. Okay, review please!

Lucy was hardly coming out of her bedroom now since she has been getting more and more flashbacks of her friend's death. The Teen Titans hardly saw her anymore and whenever they did, it was for a really short time. They were beginning to miss their new friend.

Raven was still the only Titan who knew the truth and now she wished she didn't. She wanted to help Lucy, but first she thinks Lucy needs to help herself forget about Bianca. For Lucy's sake.

Lucy's latest flashback wasn't that painful and sad to see surprisingly. Her and Bianca were in school. It was 6th grade and Bianca and Lucy were in history class. Bianca's hair was shoulder length and had blonde streaks in it, she wore a black mini skirt and a black T-shirt. She titled her head to the side, resting it on her shoulder. Lucy could tell she was bored.

Lucy, on the other hand, had medium length red hair and was wearing blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt. She tried paying attention, but it was so boring she couldn't.

Bianca passed a note to Lucy. It said:

**Lucy, this class is so boring. Do you think we could skip it tomorrow? **

Lucy smiled, this was the Bianca she knew and loved. If only she could have seen her suicide coming then she could have stopped it.

She was awaken from her thoughts when her door opened up and there stood Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire. Raven was behind them all, looking unhappy that they did this.

"What are you guys doing here? In my room?" Lucy asked, raising one eyebrow in confusion. "Ever hear of knocking?"

"Lucy, what is your problem? We know something is up with you, so spill it!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Before Lucy could reply, they heard noises on the roof. Drip, drop. Drip, drop. It started raining. This was getting too much for Lucy, she started thinking about Bianca and her suicide even more.

The rain had been falling hard that night, and it seemed like it would never stop. Bianca had called Lucy and told her to meet her at the docks before it started raining. She was climbing onto a branch just above the Pacific Ocean.

"Bianca, please." Lucy cried. "Don't do this."

"I have to, Lucy." Bianca replied. "If I don't, I'll be showing the whole world my dark side! If I kill myself now I won't hurt no one!"

"Bianca, don't. You're my friend and I don't want you to kill yourself." Lucy explained.

"Lucy, I have to." Bianca assured. "I can't show the whole world my dark side and kill people. I just can't."

"I thought we were friends forever, Bianca." Lucy reminded. "What, do you want me to find some new girl to hang out with and be friends forever with?"

"Lucy, don't make this harder then it has to." Bianca replied. "Please."

Bianca threw the dagger in the ocean and thought of stuff, that she didn't know Lucy could hear.

_I wish I didn't have to do this._ Thought Bianca. _I'll miss Lucy so much. She was the best friend I could ever have. But I have to kill myself or I'll kill others. I have to do this._

The real Lucy blinked and was back. Her flashback was over and the Titans were staring at her.

"Care to explain, Luce?" asked Robin, his arms crossed over his chest. "We're waiting."

"I've been having flashbacks of my friend Bianca." Lucy confessed. "Her dying, killing herself. All because she was chosen to kill, chosen to become evil."

"Why was your friend chosen to kill people?" asked Starfire, concern in her voice.

"I don't know." Lucy admitted. "All I know is this has been haunting me ever since I came here and it won't stop. That's why I haven't came out of my room. Because I didn't want you guys to know." She sat back down on her armchair and looked out the window, crossing her arms over her chest. "And now this rainstorm has just came back to remind me of that night."

"Lucy," Cyborg said. "Why don't you tell us the whole story? Right now."

"Okay," Lucy replied, turning towards the Titans.

(Author's Note: This next part will be told in story form, not Lucy saying it all. Authough she is really saying it to the Titans, this will be written in story form so it's all one big flashback technically)

Lucy had been at home on a Friday evening about ready to work on her homework when the phone rang so she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lucy?" It was Bianca. "Would you mind coming to the docks with me?"

"The docks?" Lucy asked. "Why are we going to the docks?"

"I'll explain when you get there." Bianca replied. "Just please come. Please."

"Okay, okay, I'll be there. See you soon, Bianca." Lucy replied, hanging up the phone. She grabbed her black coat and headed out the door and took a bus to the docks.

When she got there, the rain started falling down hard. Lucy wondered why her and Bianca were staying at the docks in the middle of a rainstorm. She got her answer when she Bianca on the tree branch above the Pacific Ocean.

"Bianca, what are you doing!" Lucy screamed, looking up at Bianca. Her eyes becoming teary.

"I have to do this, Lucy." Bianca replied. "It's the only way."

"Bianca, please." Lucy cried. "Don't do this."

"I have to, Lucy." Bianca replied. "If I don't, I'll be showing the whole world my dark side! If I kill myself now I won't hurt no one!"

"Bianca, don't. You're my friend and I don't want you to kill yourself." Lucy explained.

"Lucy, I have to." Bianca assured. "I can't show the whole world my dark side and kill people. I just can't."

"I thought we were friends forever, Bianca." Lucy reminded. "What, do you want me to find some new girl to hang out with and be friends forever with?"

"Lucy, don't make this harder then it has to." Bianca replied. "Please."

Bianca threw the dagger in the ocean and thought of stuff, that she didn't know Lucy could hear.

_I wish I didn't have to do this._ Thought Bianca. _I'll miss Lucy so much. She was the best friend I could ever have. But I have to kill myself or I'll kill others. I have to do this._

(Author's Note: That's the end of the story part)

Lucy sighed when she finished telling them her story. "That's it."

That really freaked out the Titans and it scared them. They felt bad for Lucy and what she had to go through. They also felt bad for Bianca for having to do that to herself and Lucy.


	5. Goodbye

The Titans all had a Private Meeting when Lucy went upstairs to her bedroom. They had to discuss what to do about Lucy and her problem.

"We have to kill her." Raven said. "Can't you all see that or are you two brain-dead?"

"Raven, we cannot just kill Friend Lucy!" argued Starfire.

"Why not?" Raven asked. "We could bring back Bianca and have her kill her. They can be together." She mocked in an icy monotone.

"Raven, I don't think we should kill her." Beast Boy said. "Maybe she will just go see a psychologist. Or go to therapy."

"Good idea, Beast Boy." Raven mocked, glaring at him. "Maybe you should go first."

"Yeah, maybe I-" Beast Boy agreed, until he got what Raven said. "Hey! Why I oughta-"

"Do what?" Raven asked, in her monotoned voice. "Bite me?"

"Raven, maybe you should just be quiet and read your book for a while." Robin said.

Raven glared at him, then turned away. "Fine. But maybe I won't come back." She walked over to the couch and grabbed her latest novel.

Upstairs, Lucy was in her bedroom, sitting on the ledge of her window. She had been thinking. Thinking about what the solution to her problem was.

"I know what I have to do." Lucy said to herself, soflly. She began climbing down her window, hoping she wouldn't fall and kill herself. Though if would probably solve her problem, just not how she wanted to solve it.

When she finally reached the ground, she began running and running towards the Ocean where Bianca killed herself. She kept running, got on buses, got on Taxis, got an airplanes, all until she reached the Ocean.

_I've been walking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.  


_I've been walking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.  


_I've been walking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.  


_I've been walking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.  


She finally reached the ocean. She sighed, wishing it didn't have to be this hard. When she finally conquered her fear, she climbed onto the branch. Before she did what she was about to do, she closed her eyes and tried putting a thought into Raven's mind.

_Raven, I'm at the Ocean where Bianca died. If I jump, I won't die. I found that out later. I will just be lost forever and ever. Goodbye. I told you this because I figured you would understand most. So, anyway. This is goodbye. Forever. I breathe no more. _

She opened her eyes and sighed, letting out one last breathe before she lost herself. Then, she jumped into the Ocean. Only she didn't die. No, when you die for wanting to find your friend, you live. Only you are lost forever and ever. And you won't ever come back.

The only thing different is you breathe no more.

_I've been walking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.  


_I've been walking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.  


_I've been walking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.  


_I've been walking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.  


_I've been walking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.  


Lucy died for wanting to find her lost friend. Only she couldn't find Bianca because she was died. The only person she had to find was herself. And she did technically find herself. She had to die to let the guilt and pain of her friend die.

_I've been walking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.  


Author's Note 

I'm sorry I ended it like this. It's just I lost inspirtation for this story, so I created this ending. I would like to think my reviews, my very little reviewers. Thank you so much for reviewing though!

**THE END**

**  
**


End file.
